


The Feeling

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Choking, Collars, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream: what if I like fucked my friend haha... Unless?, Embarrassment, Frottage, HOMIEsexual, Haha horny dream go brrr, Leashes, Light Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing a Bed, Short Smut, Skull Fucking, Smut, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Wet Dream, accidently stimulation, dtao3, humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: Just some short smut shots while my other projects are currently on hold, probably going to be lower quality than my other stories.(Requests are open!)Index:1 Frotting, Bottom Dream, Top George2 Leashes/Pet Play, Bottom Sapnap, Top George3 Anal, Bottom Sapnap, Top Dream4 Wet dreams, Dream5 Painplay/Spanking, Bottom Sapnap, Top Dream6 Embarrassment/Pt. 2 of 5, Bottom Sapnap, Top Dream7 Blowjobs, Bottom Dream, Top George, Top Sapnap8 Teasing, Sub Top Sap, Dom Bottom Dream9 Handjobs, Sub Sapnap, Top Dream10 Dacryphilia subtop Dream, Dombottom George
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 126
Kudos: 2228
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	1. Rock up into me [Dreamnotfound]

Dream laid flat on his back and attempted to calm his racing heart. He was paralyzed, too scared to flip over and let the soft fabric touch him any further. His skin burned, fingers eager to touch, and a pit inside his stomach made him queasy. 

This isn't happening, this isn't happening, he repeated over and over inside until it drove him mad. What is with Dream and having hilariously bad luck when it comes to this type of stuff? He groaned to himself and thought of anything that would make this go away so he could sleep. 

He glared up at the ceiling, everything was covered in a haze of blue because of Dream's blue Christmas lights hanging across his room, sleeping in complete darkness just wasn't his thing and the soft lights were comforting. But nothing was comfortable right now while there was a tent forming in his pants. 

Boner? No problem, just deal with it. But right now George was laying inches away to his left. The brunette's little wheeze of his nose could be heard against the dull groan of his ceiling fan. 

_Why aren't you going to go to the bathroom, Dream?_ The voice in the back of his head called. _Oh yeah, you want to be hard right next to him don't you?_

Dream attempted not to groan out loud, even dirtier thoughts were flooding into his head and making their way to the front. 

_You want him to wake up and see you all hot and bothered, Hmm? Or better yet he'll make fun of you. So close right now he could probably yell at you and you cum on the spot. You are such a whore. Can't even keep it in your pants for one night._

Dream was ripped out of his thoughts by George, he shuffled closer and dug his face into the pillow further. 

_What if he's awake, Dream? What if he knows about you being hard in your pants like a teenager?_

George lifted his head up and turned to Dream. The blonde's heart stopped, he could barely see the shadow of George's head under the blue lights. The British boy lifted his right arm and hovered it over Dream's chest then asked, "Can I?" It was a little invitation, asking if it was okay to cuddle him. It would have been natural and fun if it wasn't for the hardness growing in his pants. 

Dream nodded, not trusting his voice to not completely give away how wrecked he was. George is fucking awake he could figure it out any second at this rate then what? He could leave and go sleep on the couch rather than sleep in the same bed as a fucking weirdo-

George pulled himself into Dream's side and threw his arm over his chest. One of his legs rested atop Dream's but not close enough to feel the outline of Dream's cock. 

The blonde's palms were sweating and his eyes threatened to pop out of his head if he opened them any wider. _Oh my god he's about to find out, what am I going to do? What is he going to think?_ A few moments passed where his mind raced frantically. 

George suddenly pulled himself a little bit more on top of Dream, he rested his head right beside his ear and curled his arms around the blonde. His right left completely brushed up Dream's hard on, it was like he couldn't stop it the groan that slipped past his lips, "Fuck…" 

George's ear was right next to his mouth, there was no fucking way he didn't hear him moan. They were so close together and the pressure against his cock felt so good but just not enough. He wanted so much more but fear was running through his entire body. 

"It's fine…" George whispered right next to his ear and squeezed him into the hug. Dream moved his arms to more comfortable positions around the brunette. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't- Uh, it's not," the blonde sputtered, trying to explain himself out of this one wasn't going to happen. 

George took his thigh and slowly rocked it up again down against his crotch while pressing his nose into Dream's neck.

"George..!" 

"Yeah?" 

"I-" he tried to start but the slow movement against him was sweet and every little draw was going to his head making him delirious. "Please?" 

The shorter boy just hummed in response but rolled his thigh with a little more speed and pressure. 

"Fuck…" Dream slurred, attempting to keep himself from bucking up into George. _This is so embarrassing… But you want it don't you?_ "Please don't stop." 

The other boy giggled and hummed, continuing to brush up against his hard on. After a few moments of long strokes, the blonde held his lip between his teeth and tried to bat away at the little noises that were bubbling up. George slowed his movements and within seconds Dream spoke again. 

"No, please don't slow down, don't I can't take it- just keep," He was cut off by a little gasp, "going." 

The brunette smiled against Dream's soft skin and moved with a little bit more vigor. Against his neck he mumbled, "That's it… Just relax." 

Dream let a breathy groan flow past his lips, "Dammit, more please, give me more." 

The British boy compiled and applied more pressure and rubbed up against his cock. 

"Yes please, that feels so good."

"Yeah? So needy…" 

"Don't stop, I need it." 

"You need what?" George taunted and he stopped his movements all together. 

"George, please keep going, please..!" 

"What do you need?" 

"I… " Dream trailed off and attempted to gather his thoughts while everything around him felt dazed. "I need to cum." 

With a devious grin and another drag of his leg up against Dream's clothed cock, "Then do it."


	2. Pull it Tight [Georgenap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light choking warning!  
> This is George and Sapnap by the way. 
> 
> Like I said these are just shorter works that don't have a lot of effort behind them so sorry for mistakes.

"George… Fuck please! Don't stop, please don't stop…" 

How long has this been going on for? Sapnap didn't know but he wasn't complaining. His eyes slammed shut yet they still managed to roll back at every wave of pleasure. 

"Oh my god, please- I can't take it." 

This was an interesting situation but he wasn't complaining. No, he would never complain about being in a situation like this. His legs trembled and threatened to give out under him. More and more waves flashed over him and liquid hot spread across his entire body.

The tan boy's knees collapsed, his entire body felt too sensitive and raw, he tried so hard to stay up but his hips dipped back into the bed. "George I can't say up, please just-" 

His windpipe was quickly cut off and his voice stopped with a choking sound, the collar around his neck pulled and cut into his skin. His neck dropped back and in turn his hips thrusted back.

Sapnap tried to moan but it was cut off by the collar, George had pulled him back by the leash and speared him down onto his cock. 

Moment passed and pure heaven was floating around in the texan's head, he tried to concentrate but nothing was working. Seconds later George released his intense grip and let Sapnap's head go back down between his arms and rest his forehead on the bed. 

Sapnap gasped in, "George fuck please don't stop." 

"Please, I've already come so much…" 

"More, please give me more." 

"Goddamn it, just fuck me." 

"George..!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with someone in mind :)


	3. Do You Think He'll Mind? [Dreamnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnap needs to be written SO much more. Top Dream, Bottom Sapnap, y'all know the drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is homiesexual

Getting off didn't always come easily, pun intended. For Sapnap most of the time just jacking off wasn't enough, he needed more. 

Now that Dream was staying with him for a couple weeks things were getting even more difficult. The frustration was getting to him after about a week and Dream was here to experience it. Anger was building up behind his fingertips and he probably closed that fridge way too loud because Dream snapped, "Dude what the hell!?" 

"Sorry…" Sapnap mumbled and glared into the silver of the fridge door. 

"No what the hell is going on, dude? You've been acting like this since-" Dream cut himself off and in a quieter voice he whispered, "Do you want me to go home?" 

"No!" Sapnap turned around to face his friend. "I don't want you to leave, I love having you here." 

"Then why have you been so angry?" 

"I-" Sapnap blushed, he couldn't just explain to his probably straight friend that he just needed to get laid. He put on his most convincing smile, "It's nothing, Dream, stop worrying." 

Dream groaned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the Texan's wrist and pulled him down onto the coach with a thump, "You are going to tell me what's wrong right now."

Sap's brain started going haywire, the fuzzy feeling was setting in and he could feel his verbal filter slipping away. Dreams commanding words seeped into him and started heading south- "I'm fine!" he whined and attempted to leave the seat. 

Dream pulled him back down by his waist, "Nope, something's wrong. You can tell me anything, I'm not going to judge you." 

"I'm just-" his face was turning red and embarrassment rushed over him. In the quietest voice he could muster he said, "I just need something." 

"What do you need?" 

"It's something you can't give me, or at least I don't think you want to." 

"Try me, I care about you a lot and I want you to be happy." 

"I…" how should he even word this? "I need to get uh-" Sap swallowed. "Fucked." 

"Do you want me to do it?" Dream casually remarked. 

"I thought you were straight!" Sap exclaimed with a confused look on his face, he was blushing red and attempting to curl up into a ball. 

"Eh, we'll make it work."

"I don't want to if you are uncomfortable." 

"It's cool, you need to relax and stop stressing. I'll be right back!" Dream jumped off the couch.

"Where are you..?" Sapnap tried to ask but Dream had already disappeared into the shorter boys room. He was trying to calm down, whenever he got flushed and warm some extremely embarrassing things can come out of his mouth. Nerves were getting the best of him and blood was pumping in places he would rather it didn't. 

Dream came back with a bottle and a yellow towel in hand. 

"How did you find that!" Sapnap squeaked covering his eyes in embarrassment. 

"Bedside table? You are incredibly predictable," Dream giggled. "Stand up for me." The chestnut haired boy stood up while Dream laid out the towel across the sheets. 

The blonde laughed a little, he turned to his best friend and curled his arms around Sapnap's shoulders, "May I?" 

"Only if you want to, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want-" 

Dream cut him off with a soft kiss. The shorter boy kissed back but was hesitant, his hands reached out to touch Dream's chest. Everything was starting to get hazy, he knew that his filter was coming off and Dream wouldn't be able to look at him the same. Sapnap pulled away, "Uh Dream? Whenever I get like this I say some weird stuff… Please don't make fun of me?" 

"I promise, can I see you?" 

"Yeah…" Sapnap backed away and pulled his shirt over his head, Dream did the same. Dream was a bit more fit than him, broader shoulders, he was definitely nice to look at. 

The blonde pulled off his shorts, "Everything alright?" 

"Yeah why?" he replied, maybe a little too fast. 

"You're staring…" Dream teased and hooked his thumbs underneath his boxers. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, I like it," Dream mumbled and finally pulled off the last piece of fabric while Sapnap followed, taking off his sleep pants. He tried not to start staring again or even drooling, Dream was beautiful _everywhere_. Sap's eyes were filling with lust and his cock was filling with blood. 

"All good?" Dream ask, picking up the bottle of clear liquid. 

"Yeah uh…" 

"What's wrong?" 

"You're really pretty…" 

"Thanks! Can I prep you?" Dream motioned with the bottle for him to lay down. 

Sapnap mumbled out a yes and laid down on the towel, he put a pillow underneath his arms. This was definitely not where he expected this all to go, he half expected Dream to freak out and fly back home. The blonde kicked one leg over and straddled the other boy. 

"Everything alright?" 

"Yes, keep going please," Sapnap whined. 

As the green eyed boy slicked his hands, Sapnap knew that this wasn't going to end well. Dream's soft hands pressed up against his most sensitive spots, "Dream…" 

"Am I degrading or praising?" Dream asked. 

"Both works, just please." 

"So needy," the blonde chuckled before pushing his first finger in. "You're tight." 

"Yeah," he gasped. "I haven't had time."

"Well we're gonna fix that, you have been way too frustrated for the past few days. Just relax, I'll take care of you," he comforted, rocking his finger in and out. 

Sapnap could barely feel the tiny stretch but he could definitely feel the outline of Dream's cock between his thighs. It was just resting there to drive him insane and make him beg. Dream moved in a second finger and prodded for the spot he had heard about. Dream wasn't exactly the expert but he wasn't an idiot either.

" _Fuck!_ " Sap gasped and gripped the pillow in front of him. 

Dream giggled and added another finger. 

"Fuck, oh my god I want you to fuck me," Sap's mouth wasn't even closed anymore, all inhibitions were about to get throw out the metaphorical window. "Dream, I need it. I'm so needy." 

"I'm here don't worry, I got you, just relax…" Dream mumbled and continued prepping him open. "Why did you take care of yourself while I was here? I wouldn't have cared." 

"I just felt weird doing it while you were in the house," Sapnap then moaned out, "Shit, that feels amazing…" 

"I'm going to line up, are you okay?" 

"Yes more than okay, _please Dream_ I need you to touch me," Sap groaned and writhed around beneath him. 

"You really want it don't you," Dream taunted while removing his hands and covering his cock in the clear liquid.

"Yes please, I _can't-_ Please don't stop."

Dream pressed the tip of his cock to the shorter boy's hole and bent forward. He pressed his hands into the light cushions of the couch and rested his chest on Sapnap's back. "Ready?" Dream whispered against the skin of his shoulder. 

"Please, Dream I want you to fill me up," Sapnap groaned, pulling the pillow into his arms and arching his back. "Make it so I can't walk." 

Dream kept the moan down that threatened to bubble up by kissing Sap's shoulder. Taking his time, he pressed into the slick heat and connected their hips "Tell me when," gritted out. He didn't want to hurt his partner but it felt so good around him. 

"You feel really good…" Sapnap slurred and adjusted to the feeling. "I'm ready." 

Dream started with a light deep rock back and forth, "You like the way I feel?" 

"Your cock feels amazing," the shorter boy groaned. "I can't concentrate anymore, I'm sorry if I say something stupid." 

"It's fine, Sapnap," Dream gasped when he felt Sapnap move his hips back against him. "You also feel amazing around me… Really tight."

" _Dream_ , please give me more, you aren't going to hurt me I promise." 

The taller boy didn't even bother to hold back his groan at Sap's words and thrusted into his hole harder, "You are a cockslut." 

Sapnap's breath hitched and he tried not to cum on the spot, "Dream, please! I'm your cockslut just don't stop, please." Both of them were insanely close to orgasm, it was like an itch Sapnap could never scratch on his own or at least not without a toy. The feeling of Dream ramming his cock inside was intoxicating, "I'm so close, just let me cum please- Don't make me wait…"

Dream pushes both of his hands underneath Sapnap's and curls around him. The blonde pounds into him with some serious force that makes Sapnap's eyes roll and jaw fall open. Dream's eyes were threatening to close everything felt so good, "Fuck I'm so close-" 

"Cum in me," Sapnap groaned. 

Like a band finally snapping, Dream came with a loud gasp in surprise, he tried to keep the same pace but his body went into overdrive and fucked into the Texan below him at an aggressive pace. Sapnap shoved a corner of the pillow into his mouth like a muzzle as he came finally, it had been almost 2 weeks and the build up was infuriating. Finally he could let go, he groaned around the pillow in his mouth, probably getting drool on it but he could care less right now. 

"Shit…" Dream whispered in a hazy and gruff voice next to Sapnap's ear. 

"Thank you," Dream replied, his voice wrecked and a bit stuttery. 

"Let me clean up." 

"No, you don't need to!" Sapnap squeaked. "I got it, you've already done enough."

"No I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: don't try to write with an entire server of dumbasses yelling at you.


	4. White Haze [Dream solo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a dream.
> 
> Yeah these chapters are short but I like writing them, other stuff is currently on hold because I'm extremely busy.

Everything felt glossy and hazy, like everything was real and plastic at the same time. 

"Dream…" the husky voice was right next to his ear. The warm breath dusted over the shell of his ear and down his shoulder. It sounded like George? But better, like he sounds at night when they're just laying in bed not doing anything important. It's softer and somehow filled with lust? 

" _Dream,_ Fuck…"

George had said that before. Only once when they were sleeping on the phone. Dream's mind was going fuzzy and more dirty ideas were popping into his head by the second. 

Sight was next, he could see the outline of a computer but that wasn't the thing that made him gasp. He looked around him and there was his best friend, sitting in his lap. Though he was clothed, his shirt was riding up high and his body was so close. 

"Please…" 

Holy, Dream groaned inside his head. The dream version of George was getting dangerously close to his neck and breathing so heavy on it.

"Please, Dream…"

The words were like poison seeping into his blood, everything around him was hot and unbearable. He so desperately wanted to reach forward and rip dream-George's clothes off but because it was a dream he didn't have much control. 

"Fuck me Dream…" 

Dream sucked in air fast and blew it out, shuttering and unable to stay still. The words were just falling from his lips and he could barely think at all. He couldn't even comprehend what he was begging for anymore. His mouth fell open and before he could even stop himself, "Please, oh my god, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe everyone experiences dreams differently so I tried to be as vague as possible.


	5. Say You're Sorry [Dreamnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadist top Dream, Bottom Masochist Sapnap.
> 
> Dream completely accidentally sets off one of Sapnap's biggest kinks and doesn't even realize until it's already too late.

It had been a long stream with George and Sapnap messing around and acting like children. Dream sat back and giggled while the 2 of them threatened to kill each other. The blonde laughed at the memory, the stream just ended and he got up for a drink. As he leaned against the granite Sapnap's door popped open and he walked out. 

"You are so childish!" Dream accused with a giggle, he could barely stop laughing as Sapnap rolled his eyes and reached for a cabinet. 

Dream, in a completely joking way, crossed the kitchen and snatched Sap's wrist with one hand and smacked his ass with the other. 

"Dream!" Sapnap squeaked and got out of the older boys grasp in record time. Even the small action done by a joke would be enough. "Why would you do that?" 

"You've been bad," Dream laughed chaotically. An idea popped into his mind and before he could think any better of it he grabbed the Texan by the wrist again and pulled him into Dream's bedroom. 

"Dream, stop! What the hell are you doing, let me go right now!" 

Between laughs Dream gasped out a shaky no, in a swift motion he sits down on his bed and pulls Sap over his lap fast. The brown haired boy instantly starts trying to get up and get away but Dream doesn't allow it and keeps laughing. 

"Let me go! This isn't fair, let me go right now!" Sapnap frantically shouts, being bent over Dream's lap right now was not fucking ideal. His head was spinning and his face was turning pink by the second, he needed to get out of this position now before Dream found out way too much about him. 

"Nope," the blonde giggled and pressed the other boy down into his lap with one of his large hands and the other came down on Sapnap's butt again. 

The brown haired boy threw his hands up to his face and covered his eyes in temporary defeat. Boiling shame was starting to fill his eyes as blood was rushing somewhere else in his body. In shame he whispered, "Dream stop." 

Dream suppressed his giggles for a moment, long enough to feel the outline of the shorter boy's cock pressing up against his leg, "Are you sure you want me to Sapnap?" 

"I'm sorry! I didn't want you to know!" Sapnap was frantic and terrified, what if this completely ruined their friendship forever? 

Dream let his hand rest on the small of his back but stayed completely quiet, he didn't attempt to keep Sap down anymore.

The intoxicating feeling made Sap's eyes roll but the embarrassment was unbearable. _Dream knows you get hard from this, he knows, he fucking knows._ The words repeat over and over in his head. "I'm sorry, can we just forget this ever happened," he shoved his head into his arms in defeat. 

"Can I keep going?" 

The Texan mumbled out a quiet yes, it was barely able to be heard. 

Dream smiled and took this as a golden opportunity, he let his dominant hand swing and come down probably too hard on Sapnap's ass, "What was that?" 

The brown haired boy stifled a groan and said more clearly this time, "Yes."

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" 

"I'm fine, the only thing you are hurting is my ego." 

Dream pressed into Sapnap's back more forcing his back to arch, "But you like it don't you."

Sapnap whined. He didn't think he could get any harder but somehow Dream's words made his eyes fill with lust even more. "I like it."

The blonde hummed in response before letting his hand come down on the crown of his friend's ass. "You're so hard," he mumbled, taking the opportunity to move his leg and stimulate his cock. 

"Please…" the words slipped out like a little prayer. He could barely hold back the involuntary gasps that slipped out of his throat. This was one of those _things,_ some people never find the thing that makes their eyes roll instantly and cum in seconds, but this was Sapnap's _thing._

"Say how hard you are." 

"Dream no, I can't." 

The older boy pressed his leg into Sap's cock before quickly moving away causing the boy beneath him to whine at the loss of pressure, "Say it." 

"I'm… Hard."

Dream tsked and spanked him again, "You can do better." 

"Please, Dream," his voice got quiet, "I'm really hard."

"I'm not letting you cum until you say it louder."

Sapnap groaned and bucked his hips up into the blonde looking for more friction. Dream didn't hesitate in grabbing the Texans hip and holding him still.

"Tell me you're a painslut and I'll let you."

" _Dream_ _please._ " 

"I'm not kidding." 

Sapnap waited, he was teetering on the edge and painfully close, it was a few words away if he could just build up the courage. After huffing out a few stuttery breaths he said, "I'm a painslut."

Dream did good on his word and released his hip and let his friend hump himself to completion. The other boy let out little whimpers and whines the entire time, "Fuck… So good, it feels so good, I can't stop." Sapnap gripped the sheets probably hard enough to rip them as he slowly came down from his high. 

"Sapnap?" Dream asked in a small voice. 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you mind-" 

"No, come here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written something like this before, let me know what you think!


	6. Say You're Sorry 2 [Dreamnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a part 2 so I wrote it, I probably won't be doing any more installments to this particular prompt just because this is technically a one shot book.

Sapnap pushed away the weird feeling that came with his orgasm and slid off Dream's lap. He sat down into the floor between the blonde's legs and looked up. 

Dream's freckles disappeared under his bright blush and his lips were slightly parted, the boy looked whipped and already needy underneath Sapnap's fingers. In a swift motion Sapnap reached for Dream's waistband. 

The Texan barely got a few strokes of the older boy's cock before Dream let out a groan and cum dribbled down Sap's fingers. 

Dream breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath while final waves of embarrassment crashed over the shorter boy. Sapnap's eyes went wide and with Dream calling after him he just left his room. 

In an embarrassed haze, Sapnap slammed the door to his room shut and paced. What the hell just happened? He continued to argue with himself while he cleaned himself and changed his clothes. 

_What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you just do that. Little slut who humped on his friend until he came in his pants like a teenager, and you liked it too! That's the hardest you've ever came before._

"Sapnap?" the blonde called from the other side of the door. 

Panic and dread was running through the shorter boy's veins, he was honestly too shocked to speak. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah," the younger boy's voice cracked and he instantly wished he didn't speak at all. 

Dream walked inside, his face still beet red but wearing different clothes. "Sapnap, I-" 

"We don't need to talk about it!" he instantly cut off his friend. "We can just both completely forget about it if you want, I just want us to still be friends. I'm really sorry just don't make me move out. I didn't mean for you to find out or for any of it to happen just-" 

"Stop!" Dream shouted over him and crossed his arm. "I liked it too." 

The shorter boy's voice got quiet, "Oh, I hadn't even thought of-"

"Can we do that again some other time?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Good," Dream smiled and pulled his shorter friend in for a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 14k hits! That's literally so crazy. I really didn't think this story would be popular, it's just what I write when I don't have any full out ideas for chapters. 
> 
> I think I have another chapter I'm going to work in that also deals with pain but it's a lot more intense. So sorry if there is 2 updates tonight!


	7. Pushed to the Limit [Dreamnotnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some bottom Dream getting throat fucked because why not. This also includes some embarrassment elements. 
> 
> Sorry updates have been slow on all fics, I've been really busy recently.

Dream didn't mean for it to happen. He definitely didn't want it to either. 

The 3 boys were play-fighting and wrestling on the ground when out of nowhere George's elbow grazed Dream's crotch. The British boy mumbled out a sorry and they continued trying to kill each other. 

_No no no no no, please not now,_ Dream pleaded with himself. His cock was filling with blood and there was nothing he could do to keep it down, as they fought it was getting more difficult to hide. He kept his hips away from the other 2 boys but it wasn't helping and dirty thoughts were starting to cram into his head. 

George was thrown to the side and Sapnap straddled Dream and held down his arms. They were nose to nose and the blonde knew there was no chance of him hiding his hard on anymore. "Are you hard right now?" 

Dream stopped cold and George laughed, "Is he?" 

"Yeah he is!" The shorter boy rolled his hips down into Dream's clothed cock. The blonde bit down on his lip hard and kept the groan at bay. "Dream I asked you a fucking question." 

"Uh," Dream slurred out. 

Sapnap squeezed and dug his fingers into Dream's arms probably leaving little bruises. The boy tried to squirm away but Sap's grip was too tight. 

George rolled over towards the blonde, "I suggest answering the question, are you hard right now?" 

Dream was almost shocked at the roughness of his voice, "Yeah." 

Sapnap released his grip on Dream's hands and whispered in a serious voice, breaking the scene. "If you want us to stop at any time, say stop. I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's okay I trust you, keep going." 

Sapnap gave a sharp grin before he sat up and started moving down Dream's body. George took the opportunity to straddle the blonde's chest hovering over him. The British boy let his hands playfully graze down Dream's face to his lips. 

"Did your little cock get hard while wrestling with us huh? Whore," George taunted and pushed 2 fingers into the heat of the taller boy's mouth. The blonde groaned around his fingers as he felt Sapnap's hands curl around his waistband. The youngest boy pulled down Dream's pants and spread his legs gently. 

George sat back in awe as the tallest boy sucked on his fingers, he shoved more in testing the waters, "You don't have a gag reflex." He pulled his fingers out to let the other answer. 

"Nope." 

The oldest boy gasped slightly then smiled. 

Sapnap's hands were missing from Dream's skin just for a little while but they quickly returned to sit on his inner thighs. The Texan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dream's thigh. He heard the blonde's voice catch, smiled and pressed more kisses in a line going up. 

George moved up further on his chest and pulled Dream's hand up around to his thigh and held it there, "If you get uncomfortable pinch me." As he reached for his pants Dream gasped and let his eyes roll back. Sapnap had pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and teased the slit with the end of his tongue. 

The shortest boy pulled his hardening cock out of his shorts and Dream felt even more dizzy with lust. They didn't make a big deal about messing around together, they rarely even talked about it, but damn it made the blonde weak. Seeing his friend faces all fucked out and eyes hazy from sex just broke him, he could barely get enough of it now. 

"Open," George instructed and brought his cock forward to Dream's mouth. The blonde took this opportunity to rebel, smiled and shook his head no. "Are you sure you want to test me?" 

Dream could practically see the devil horns over George's head as he glared into his eyes. The tallest boy decided, _fuck it, I don't need to record for another few days,_ and didn't open his mouth. 

Sapnap started sucking at Dream's leaking tip letting the drops of cum drip on his tongue. He watched as Dream attempted to keep his hips steady but always flinched which Sap traced a vein with his tongue. 

George slid open the Floridian's mouth with his thumb and moved his hips up so the head of his cock rested against Dream's lips. "All good?" 

"George if you don't put your cock in my mouth in the next-" His words were swiftly cut off by George thrusting forward into the slick warmth of Dream's mouth. 

Then everything was just a daze, each pull of the cock in his mouth pushed him close. His eyes stung whenever George pushed in too far and didn't let him up. He said, "Pretty little cockslut, that's it… _Take it_."

The blonde felt Sapnap's velvet tongue around him and somehow kept from busting earlier, eventually Sap gripped his hips hard because Dream wouldn't stop thrusting. At the little twitch of the cock in his throat, Dream knew George was close and he was on edge too. 

George always got really vocal right before he came, " _Fuck, Dream_. Mouth is so perfect around me, you sound so much better with my cock in your throat. You love it don't you? _Slut._ " 

Dream's muscles contracted for the last time, as he came. Sapnap buried himself down to the hilt which wasn't normal, he didn't do that unless he really wanted to drive Dream insane. 

And it did. 

Dreams eyes rolled at both the heat around him and George using his throat without any mercy. He didn't even move when George hopped off him and turned around to help Sapnap with his now obvious boner. 

"You still breathing over there?" George teased. 

" **Barely.** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @SJaynotfound if you want to go follow me, I'm currently working on a huge AU it's probably going to be over 12k words by the time I'm done with it.
> 
> Also please don't start fights for no reason, I really don't like unnecessary fighting.


	8. Say What You Mean [Dreamnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is graphic but mostly dialogue based! 
> 
> No this story isn't over its just getting better, I had this dreamnap idea and I just had to post it as I wrote it. It's pretty short but I wanted to show you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments!

The shorter rolled over and found his best friend just scrolling through his phone like always. 

"Why are you staring at the back of my head?" Dream asked with a bit of fake annoyance. 

"No reason." 

"Okay then." 

Barely a moment passed before Sap said, "Dream?" 

"What?"

"I uh, want something." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well what do you want?" 

"I don't wanna-" 

"You don't wanna what?" 

"Just can I? You know what I'm talking about." 

"I actually don't know what the hell you are talking about so please... Be more specific." 

Sap whined and pulled himself into Dream's back, squeezing at his hip and letting his hands roam a little bit, "No. Don't play stupid with me, we both know what I want." 

"I think you should say it." 

"I think-" 

"Or I can just go stream?" 

"No, stay in bed, I miss you." 

"Oh so now wee want to be all romantic, I can feel that you know." Dream mumbled and lightly rolled his hips. A little gasp came out of Sap's mouth, the feeling was pretty intoxicating. 

"I do miss you but I don't miss the bratty attitude." 

"Don't act like you don't love it. Now, what were you about to say?" 

"Not a damn thing because you are being bratty." 

"Sapnap, just say what you want." 

"I wanna fuck you, is that what you wanna hear?" 

"Nope tell me what you want specifically." 

"God you are more work than your worth." 

"Really now? Because I can just go next door and ask-" 

"Go to George and I'll hurt both of you." 

"Okay big-bad-and-buff, just tell me what you want already." 

Sap debated keeping up this fight for a while longer but in the end decided he didn't have the leverage to fight for power considering he asked first. "I want to break you," He mumbled and trailed his right down and gripped his hand around the other boy's thigh, tight. 

"You can get more specific." 

"I wanna make you _scream_." 

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is a great example of how top + Bottom are not the same as Dom + Sub.) 
> 
> So I need to post another chapter of my long fic "One Line At A Time" if you haven't read it yet please do! It's taken me so long. But right now I haven't posted because I've been so busy and quality over quantity with that story. 
> 
> I'm a lot more active on my Twitter now @SJaynotfound I have a lot more to say then what I can fit into some end notes. 
> 
> Leave some prompts in the comments I could use more ideas!
> 
> WHAT THE HELL WHEN DID THIS GET 30K HITS AND OVER 1 THOUSAND, THANK YOU GUYS. If I noticed sooner I would have done something more special for this update!


	9. Needy [Dreamnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some more soft Dreamnap. Also what the hell this story has 40 thousand hits oh my god, thank you guys so much!

Sapnap and Dream laid in bed, Dream being the bigger spoon with his back to the wall and Sapnap curled up inches away from him. The both laid on their right sides, Sapnap always found it the most comfortable. His brown hair was tied back into a loose bun at the top of his head so Dream didn't accidently pull his hair. 

They both weren't wide awake but definitely not asleep, the day wasn't as grueling as some and just enjoyed each other's company.

Sapnap, when he had enough energy to change clothes before bed, wore black pants and a white T-shirt while Dream wore plaid sleep pants, a black shirt and sometimes socks. It was cozy in their house together, it was exactly what Dream wanted. 

Sapnap made a little noise, maybe a whine? It was a little hard to tell. After the second whine Dream smiled and wrapped his left hand around the other boys waist and squeezed him a little. He rested his head on the pillow and sighed, Sapnap was just as warm and cuddly as people thought he was. 

"Dream?"

"Yeah?"

Sap whined again in response. Dream was confused for a moment, Sapnap was his best friend and he could normally tell exactly what he wanted but there was nothing for him to want right now. He leaned over and saw Sapnap slightly blushing but not moving his hands or attempting to give Dream anything to work with. "What's wrong?"

Sapnap squirmed against him and sighed, not out of annoyance but maybe frustration.

Dream leaned back and pushed his arm underneath Sapnap's and wrapped it around his upper chest, clinging to Sapnap's back and trying his best to comfort him. These past few weeks with the war going on hadn't exactly been the most fun nor comfortable so Dream knew simple things like snuggling at night meant the most to him.

But the whining continued. 

Sapnap acknowledged Dream's hand around him by holding it with his hand and made a noise of content before whining again.

"What do you need?"

Sapnap went quiet and blushed? He lightly rocked his hips back and forth, not trying to squirm away but asking for something- oh.

_ Oh _ .

Dream moved his hand down, resting it on his lower stomach close to Sap's waistband. They- well... Sapnap has had his fair share of awkward boners while cuddling and asked to leave and take care of it. A handful of times Dream would be laying in the same bed as him while he was... Taking care of things, but of course he pretended to be asleep even if Sapnap's noises would be playing on repeat inside his head for the rest of the day- scratch that- week.

They were close enough to not care that much, of course it always embarrassed the shit out of Sapnap but if Dream pretended it didn't happen they just went back to normal.

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Dream- fuck, Dream please-" his voice was so quiet Dream had to strain to hear it even though the room was pretty much silence with the exception of the dying fire.

"Hand?"

"Yes please, I just want you to do it, please?"

"Of course."

Dream pulled at the other boys elastic waistband until they were down a few inches in the front. Was he nervous? Definitely. He didn't mind helping out, he just wanted to make the other feel good, feel as good as possible, but he was so anxious. He didn't want to do anything wrong especially with something so sensitive.

Sapnap tried to keep the groan inside whenever Dream built up the courage to wrap his hand around his cock but he could barely keep it in. He flushed when the unexpected noise came out of him, God that was embarrassing. Dream breathed in sharply at the sound, it was so clear because their faces were mere inches apart.

Dream decided to go with what he liked, soft in the beginning keep his grip loose and flowy. He took note of Sapnap's breath hitch every time his fingers barely grazed his tip, so he avoided it on purpose, he wanted the built up to be perfect, he wanted Sapnap to feel perfect.

"Can you..." He started but was cut off by a sharp moan and bit his lip.

After a moment Dream added, "Can I?" in an attempt to prompt a response. 

"Can you tell me I'm good?"

"Good panda, just relax for me okay?"

Sapnap was just shocked, if he had any more stimulation, maybe a tighter grip on him, he probably would have came on the spot. Dream's words slipped into his ear and somehow made him slip more into the pleasure.

"That's a good boy, so perfect."

Dream tightened his grip just a small amount but it drove Sapnap wild, he bucked into the hand around him a few times even if he didn't mean to. Moans were falling out of his mouth faster than he could try to keep them in, Dream was warm, holding him tight and making sure he felt as good as possible.

There were a few beats of silence before Dream twisted his wrist which led to Sapnap letting out an embarrassingly loud groan. Dream smirked and held on to the other just a little bit tighter, he could feel blood rushing south but ignored even the thought of getting off. Sapnap didn't whine for no reason, he really needed him, he needed the comfort to cum.

"Can you please talk to me?" Sapnap asked, his voice still small and, in Dream's expert opinion, fucking adorable.

"Good boy, you are doing perfect."

Sapnap hissed in response, he was definitely getting close now he could feel the knot inside his stomach and noises were coming out of his mouth completely unfiltered. He would normally be so embarrassed but he just couldn't pay attention for long enough to keep his words regulated, "Dream please , please more."

"I've got you."

Dream changed his pace to slower and less pressure on the shaft while faster and more pressure on the tip. The first stroke made Sapnap jump, gasp and almost cum right then it felt so good. It was so perfect, like they had been doing this for years and years.

"So proud of you."

"Fucking- Dream please, please oh my god more please, I need-" his voice hitched, "More please. Dream, God, don't stop. I don't care what you do, just don't stop."

Dream took this as a sign and sped up until he heard Sapnap's whines, whimpers and begs reach their peak. Sap had never felt anything like that before, his skin felt like it was set ablaze and he could barely breathe. It was like heaven and he couldn't stop the babbling or his noises, "Fuck Dream make me feel so good, don't stop."

"You're my good boy aren't you, Sapnap?" Dream whispered.

Sapnap was coming down from his high, Dream decreased his pace to a very light stroke to make sure it wasn't a ruined orgasm. Sapnap whimpered, still shuttering and attempting to think straight, "I'm your good boy."

Dream removed his maybe a little sticky hand and placed it back on Sapnap's stomach. He assumed Sapnap would be falling asleep soon so he did not expect the other boy to pull out of his grip, roll over and start hugging him chest to chest. Sapnap buried his face into Dream's chest before falling asleep against him, still sweaty and definitely sticky.

Dream was awake first, he ignored the boner given to him the night before and slept it off. In the early morning he pulled away from Sapnap and searched for a washcloth to clean him, he returned from the bathroom and wiped any mess away the night before on their skin. He knew Sapnap would be extremely hungry by the time he woke up so starting on breakfast was a must but he needed to make it quick, hopefully Sapnap doesn't wake up in the meantime.

The eggs were almost finished, toast still in the toaster when Sapnap walked into the kitchen. Dream looked up, saw the frown and almost tears on Sapnap's face, he had to force himself not to rush over but the eggs would definitely burn if he tried. He carefully moved the hot pan of the eye before moving over, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," Sapnap sniffed.

"Sorry for what?" He pulled Sapnap into a hug and squeezed him right. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't finish last night," Sapnap mumbled.

"Oh, Sapnap that's okay, I'm not going to die or anything. Everything's alright."

"But it's not fair..?"

"Getting to take care of you is fair... Eggs?"

"Yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect my one shot book of all things to get a lot of attention honestly, 40 thousand hits and 1.5k kudos is just so insane to me, I'm really glad that you guys like my work <3
> 
> I've been posting a lot more recently! now without school stressing me out I can write a lot, hopefully I'll have an update to Calculated ready tomorrow or the next day. Thank you guys for all of the support :)


	10. Just How Different [Dreamnotfound]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Dacryphilia warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 50 thousand hits on this story :)

“Still wanna try it?” George asked and ran his hands through the other boy’s hair one more time. The brunette sat in his lap facing him, their noses inches away from each other, pants laying completely abandoned across the room. 

“Yeah definitely, just nervous,” Dream whispered. He could barely contain himself and started squirming again because holy shit George looked good right now on top of him. Dream squeezed his hips in his hands and let his hands wander across his skin with mindless patterns.

“Relax, you’re gonna do fine I promise,” George smiled and lifted his hips. The blonde tried to think straight, think of what to do but he just couldn’t, he was obsessed even if he didn’t want to admit it. George was so good to him, so perfect against him he didn’t want this moment to end, he didn’t want to fuck any of it up. George used his hand to press Dream’s cock to his hole but waited, “Just hold on to me, you aren’t going to hurt me love.” 

“Yeah,” Dream breathed out. He had no idea what to expect, he never did this with his girlfriend mostly because she was terrified of pregnancy, they did a ton of other things that felt better anyway so he didn’t feel like he was missing out until this moment right now. 

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Dream felt stressed but he definitely wasn’t going to say it. His cock was flushing pink, lightly pulsing in George’s hand. 

The brunette slowly started to sink and it was like all normal thoughts were leaving Dream’s mind and every nerve was flooded with liquid need. He was not expecting it to feel like this, there was so much pressure all around him and it felt so good. 

“Everything alright?” George asked, he had much more experience then the younger who didn’t really get the chance to experiment years ago. So this was Dream’s first time doing it like this and he was seconds away from losing his mind. 

“Yeah you can- you can keep going,” He gasped and grabbed at the back of George’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Don’t stop please.” 

“I won’t, just relax,” George mumbled and slipped further down closer to him, trying to take his time. 

Dream rested his head into the nook between his boyfriends collar and his neck, “You feel really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck,” Dream groaned and squrimed, “Just more please.” 

“I got you,” George mumbled and shoved himself down faster which made Dream’s mouth fall open and only groans and curses could be heard. George let his hands fall across the others shoulders, letting them glide through his hair, pressing kisses to the crown of his head, “You’re doing so good for me, darling.” 

“Feels good,” Dream mumbled against his skin, he could barely keep it together at this point, it was one of the best feelings and George’s words made his cheeks glow maroon. George was about three quarters down, inches away from being fully seated in his lap.

“You seem to be enjoying it quite a bit,” George started to get closer and closer. 

“Yeah- fuck,” Dream groaned. “Wait, wait wait fuck-”

“What’s wrong?” George asked and stopped, his face filling with concern fast. 

“Do you still need me to ask first because I’m already close.” 

“No,” He continued pressing, feeling the slight stretch. “No, whenever you want,” George whispered, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Their hips were about an inch away from meeting, Dream could barely have any type of coherent thought now, it got more intense by the second. He was so close and after basically nothing, George hadn’t even done anything yet and he was so broken. 

“So sensitive,” George taunted and brought them closer together. Dream whined in reply before the shorted added, “Are you that close, Dream?”

“You just feel amazing, it’s like I’m doing it again for the very first time.” 

“Good boy,” George mumbled and brought them together finally. Pressed into his lap, thighs next to Dream’s and their chests touched. 

“Fuck, George, George,” More mumbles and groans spilled, the edge was just right there. His body felt like it was lit ablaze and his eyes started to burn but not from any type of pain, everything just felt so good, so perfect he didn’t even have words that could explain how it felt. 

“Good boy, Dream, it’s okay,” George rolled his hips into Dream and like that it was over.

The blonde almost screamed into George’s collar and felt tears of ecstasy fall from his eyes. He was overwhelmed from so little, it felt like he was going to burn up but at the same time he couldn’t move. George whispered little praises into his ears, little words of encouragement as he came down from his high. 

“It’s okay, you did so good for me Dream, just relax. You did perfect honey, I love you.” 

After Dream mumbled and whined for a few minutes, still insanely sensitive. He didn’t even notice the tears falling from his eyes until he tried to look up at George. He mumbled, “I love you too.”

“Oh you look so pretty for me, did I make you cry?” It sounded like a taunt but George’s face said something different. 

“I’m not sad,” Dream mumbled. “It just felt really good.” 

“You look so pretty, now I know a new way to make you cry,” George smiled. “Do you want me to stay like this, we can wait or do you want to stop?”

Dream hugged him and laid his head on George’s chest again, “Stay please, you’re really warm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crossed over 100 thousand words on ao3 recently! Isn't that crazy? I'm really glad I started writing and creating content for everyone because it's been so much fun.
> 
> I've always loved creating but part of me gets a bit jealous of people in a way, sometimes I wish I got more credit but I realize it's not my entire purpose of creating? I'm feeling a little conflicted.
> 
> Also... Thursday of Bedbound has been started :)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! But they will be on a 'I'll get to it when I get to it' basis.
> 
> I don't write knife play, watersports, anything regarding animals (including neko or cat boy/girl), no blood or decapitation, no daddy kink, no ddlg/b.


End file.
